Angry Birds The Loud House
Angry Birds The Loud House is a special edition of Angry Birds, released as a tie-in with the 2016 animated show The Loud House. Angry Birds The Loud House includes 8 episodes, each with 30 levels and a bonus episode consisting of 30 levels. Each are set in the house by 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan. This game app releases in July 26th, 2017.' Angry Birds The Loud House' is a casual puzzle video game developed by Rovio Entertainment and Nickelodeon. Device is available on iOS and Android. The tablet version is called''' Angry Birds The Loud House HD,' and features a higher resolution. Plot The game's storyline is loosely based on the show ''The Loud House. The plot focuses on the signature Loud characters (including Lincoln and 10 Sisters; redesigned as birds), who are captured from their world by evil poachers and taken to 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan (located in United States), placed in a room alongside other captured Louds from the Loud universe. The Angry Birds birds then get mad (despite the title), break out of their cage and proceed to rescue the 10 sisters and Lincoln, plus Lincoln and 10 sisters, the protagonists from The Loud House, while returning to their homeland. The game itself is also different from the signature Angry Birds titles, as the graphics of the Birds and the blocks are enhanced. The initial Glass, Wood, and Stone blocks appear, alongside new Crates and "Iron Crates". The Pigs are involved in the game. the prime piggy enemies and targets are Lincoln and 10 sisters locked in cages, Pig, Foreman Pig, Chef Pig and King Pig, whom the latter also serves as The Loud House's main antagonist. However, the pigs make Dairyland as balloons and in the ending scene where they find the eggs. Characters Heroes Angry Birds The Loud Siblings (redesigned as birds for the game) Villains Bad Piggies Opening Cutscene The opening scene for the game begins with a single panel of Red, The Blues, and Chuck watching over their eggs. The panel is replaced by these birds being captured in a cage, then transported to The Loud House by smugglers, and then they broke out of their cage (angrily), and proceed to release the caged louds, Lincoln and Lynn from their cages. Episodes 0. Playground - 5 levels; You can practice playing the game using unlimited amounts of power-ups and The Mighty Eagle in this episode. This is similar to Angry Birds Power-up Practice Levels. *1. Loud Den: 30 levels plus 6 bonus levels; The birds are watching their eggs on their home island when suddenly they've been captured within a cage and taken to The Loud House where the Birds go into a den with trapped louds in there. The birds become VERY ANGRY and attempt to free themselves. (Special Item: Golden Cage) (Debuts the Use of: Red the Red Bird, Blue, the Bluebirds, Chuck the Yellow Bird, Caged Louds) *2. Pig Escape: 30 levels plus 6 bonus levels; The birds free Lincoln and 10 sisters plan to escape to the jungle. Meanwhile, King Pig sends the pigs out to stop the birds. (Special Item: Golden Tree) (Debuts the Use of: Matilda the White Bird and Lincoln with Lynn chained together) *3. Land Alley: 30 levels plus 6 bonus levels; King Pig is defeated and the birds and louds go to the land to find Clyde, who has a chainsaw to remove the chain from Lincoln and Lynn's feet. (Special Item: Golden Basketball) (Debuts the Use of: Bomb the Black Bird) *4. Dairyland: 30 levels plus 6 bonus levels; the birds and louds see Clyderelease the chain from Lincoln and Lynn until King Pig abducts Lynn. (Special Item: Golden Balloon with Streamers) (Debuts the Use of: Lincoln unchained) *5. Airfield Chase: 30 levels plus 6 bonus levels; Chef Pig, the head of the pigs is defeated and the birds witness Lincoln getting captured by King Pig after Lincoln finds Lynn inside the parade float, causing the Birds to give chase. (Special Item: Golden Suitcase) (Debuts the Use of: Terence the Big Brother Bird) *6. Airport's Plane: 30 levels plus 6 bonus levels; The birds follow Lincoln, Lynn and King Pig to the plane, free Lincoln and Lynn and the remaining Caged Louds, and defeated Nigel once and for all. In the end, the birds leave The Loud House while on the plane and arrive home on their island, where the pigs see the eggs and were about to eat them until the plane comes down and after the plane crashes, causing the pigs to run and hide. After that, the birdsare surprised and happy to see that their eggs are safe. (Special Item: Golden Propeller) (Debuts the Use of: Hal the Green Bird and Bubbles the Orange Bird) *7. Market Mayhem: 30 levels plus 6 bonus levels; At the last level, the player will face against Chef Pig in a Boss Fight, just like in Dairyland. But THIS time, he brought along some of his army of Pigs during the boss fight. (Special Item: Golden Fruit Stand). There are no cutscenes when the last level is completed. *8. Golden Basketball: 30 levels plus 6 bonus levels; Android and iOS: A basketball should be hit to unlock. PC and Mac: You can only access this chapter with a special code from the Welcome To The Loud House DVD. Gallery The Loud House Characters As Angry Birds.jpg Trivia *All of The Loud House characters are reimagined as birds. Category:Crossovers Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rovio Category:Angry Birds Category:The Loud House Category:2017 Category:Android Category:Android Games Category:IPhone Apps Category:Android Apps